Knives, Tears, and Trashcans
by much like falling
Summary: Kippei is spending so much time taking care of Yuzu, lately, Kokoro is feeling a bit neglected, how long can she hold out...
1. Kokoro's Apartment

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter One: Kokoro's Apartment 

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

"Hello?"

"Kokoro."

"Dad is something wrong? You do not normally call before school." 'Or at all.' Kokoro thought quickly.

"Sorry, I just called to let you know your credit card is being switched. And to make sure you are eating right, you have not been using much money."

"I am eating fine. Um. Sorry, but I have to go before I am late."

"Bye."

"Bye." Kokoro hung up the phone and placed in on the table. She looked down at her full plate of food, before getting up and dumping the plate's contents into the trashcan. After setting her plate in the sink, she collected her things and left for school.

--

"Be right back, I'm gonna go get lunch." Kippei said as he kissed Kokoro gently on the top of her head.

"Okay." She replied quietly as Aki and Mai moved their desks to sit with her. Aki was going on about the history test she had failed, but Kokoro was barely paying any attention as she pulled out her bento with a small sigh. Her bento was significantly smaller then everyone else's.

"I'm back." Kippei cried out as he returned, he stole a chair from an empty desk. He sat down backwards in the seat and set his bread and milk down on the edge of Kokoro's desk.

Kippei and Aki spent most of lunch arguing over just about everything.

"Kokoro, you wanna go shopping after school today." Mai asked, causing Kippei and Aki to stop fighting.

"Um, no thanks. I am kind of tired."

"Please Kokoro. We have not done anything in forever." Aki threw in desperately. "Plus, what else do you have to do tonight?"

"I have to stay after, I need to order a new uniform set."

"What's wro…" Aki began to ask before Kippei kicked her shin and gave her a harsh look. "Ouch. Kippei that hurt."

And with that the bell rang for class to begin again. Kokoro placed her hardly eaten lunch away in her bag.

--

Class went by quickly and before Kokoro knew it the bell had rung and Kippei was standing by her desk.

"Kokoro, you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry I am just really tired."

"Do you want to do something today?"

"You don't have to get Yuzu today?"

"Nope, mum is getting her, she has a doctor's appointment."

"Is she ok?" Kokoro questioned.

"Yep, its just a cheque up."

"Oh."

"Hey, let's get you uniform set ordered and we can grab something to eat and maybe watch a movie at your place."

"Okay, but I am not really hungry."

"Okay, we can always get a snack at your place."

'Yep you can eat all of my food, I don't want is.' Kokoro thought quickly.

--

After, ordering her new uniform set, Kokoro and Kippei left the school. Before heading to Kokoro's apartment they stopped quickly at the market, to get Kippei something to eat and to pick up Kokoro's groceries.

Before Kippei knew it, Kokoro was unlocking her apartment door. Kippei had never been into her apartment, he started to get nervous. But before he could get too nervous Kokoro was pushing open the door and hit a light switch as she walked in, revealing a very large living room, which was connected to a large open kitchen. Kokoro quickly disappeared down a hallway to put her things away, while Kippei stayed by the door.

"Oh, sorry, Kippei." Kokoro said when she returned a moment later. "Those can just go on the counter, I will put them away in a second." And with that Kokoro disappeared again.

"Okay." Kippei walked into the large kitchen, Kippei set the bags down on the dark granite island. He pull some of the groceries out of their bags and began to look around for their homes.

"Kippei, you do not have to do that." Kokoro said as she returned.

"Its okay, its not a big deal." He answered as he placed a carton of milk in the large stainless steel fridge. "Your apartment is really nice."

"Well, my dad is rich." Kokoro mumbled as she put a box of crackers in a cabinet.

"Look we are done." Kippei said a moment later, as he fold the last brown paper bag flat.

"Yup, what would you like to eat?" Kokoro asked.

Kippei walked up behind Kokoro, and pulled her into a hug from behind(1), and gently kissed her on her neck, before whispering in her ear, "It doesn't matter to me."

"Kippei." Kokoro replied weakly. She wanted to be so close to him, but she was terrified about what he would say when he saw her body. Kokoro, however, knew she could not push away from Kippei, she could not deny her heart.

"Yes, Kokoro." He replied, as his hands dropped down around her small waist.

"I love you." Kokoro turned to face Kippei, before she went slightly up on her toes and kissed him sweetly, before dropping back down as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." Kippei leaned down kissing her, with a little more force. Kokoro's mind went blank and all of a sudden she felt weak, like she couldn't stand. She collapsed, but before she could hit the tile floor, Kippei caught her.

"Kokoro…" Kippei cried, Kokoro could hear him, he sounded worried.

"…" Kokoro could not speak, she was losing her vision.

"Kokoro."

"…" She could no longer see at all.

"Kokoro." Kippei was beginning to panic, he began to gently shake her. Kokoro could no longer hear Kippei's pleading cries, as she felt her body gently go numb.

--

End Chapter One

--

For those of you manga fans, when Kokoro goes to leave Kippei's hotel room, when they are on their class trip, he gives her a hug from behind and in a side note it says Kippei has always wanted to do that…so I let his dream come true.

--

Oh and for those of you who care…this takes place after their class trip, but before Kokoro moves into Kippei's house.

--

I hope you guys like it…please leave me a comment…

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	2. The Sweetest Boyfriend

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter Two: The Sweetest Boyfriend

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

Kokoro woke to the sound of machines beeping, as she began to look around frightened. The first thing that she noticed was an IV stuck in her left arm, seeing the IV frightened Kokoro even more, that was until she saw Kippei, he had fallen asleep holding her hand. Kippei was in different clothes, 'How long had she been here?' She thought quickly. Kokoro began to push herself up so she was sitting, but when she made it about half-way up, she collapsed because of the pain from bending her left arm. The motion disturbed Kippei, from his sleep, he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at her, and then realized she was looking back at him.

"Kokoro…oh my God your awake…" All Kokoro did was smile back at him. "You really had me worried."

"Sorry, I did not mean to…" Kokoro's voice horse, from not using it.

"I know. I know."

"How long have I been…"

"Eight days." Kippei cut in before she could finish.

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Can I get anything for you?"

"Can you help me sit up?"

"Sure."

Before Kokoro could attempt to sit up by herself. Kippei was lifting her out of the hospital bed, being careful to mind all of the tubes and machines, that she was attached too. He gently set her back down so that she could lean against the headboard.

"Would you like me to get a nurse.?"

"Um, I guess, but could I get some water first?"

"Of course, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kokoro replied as Kippei disappeared from the room.

"Oh, hunny, your awake." A nurse said as she walked into cheque on her. Kokoro gave a weak smile to the women. "You have the sweetest boyfriend, he has not left your side, since you arrived." As the nurse proceeded to open the blinds. "He has been here this whole time." Kokoro thought quickly to herself. "Oh sorry, hunny, I will go get your doctor." The women turned quickly and disappeared through the door.

"Sorry I took so long." Kippei said as he returned a moment later.

"Its okay."

"Here you go." Kippei said as he poured part of the bottle of water into a small paper cup, before handing the cup to Kokoro

"Thanks." Kokoro said as she took a small sip. "Have you really been here the whole time?"

Before Kippei could answer, the nurse returned, and a doctor followed this time.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Yamaguchi, How are you feeling."

"Tired." Kokoro answered.

The doctor gave a small laugh. "You have been asleep for eight days." Kokoro gave a meek smile, she was not very impressed with the doctor. "Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions."

"Sure."

"Okay, do you remember fainting?"

"No, I remember going home and Kippei came with me cause he did not have to watch Yuzu, and putting away the groceries we bought."

"Is that all?"

Kokoro shook her head yes. "I am sorry I do not remember anymore."

"Its ok, don't worry about it." He wrote down her response quickly in his notebook. "You live alone correct?"

:"Yes."

"Ok." He wrote more in his notebook. "Do you have any other living realatives, other then your father."

"No," Kokoro pause before continuing, "My mother died when I was six." The doctor simply nodded before continuing to write. The nurse began to shoo Kippei out of her room and shut the door behind her.

"Are you on any medication?"

"No…um sorry, but can Kippei come back in?"

"I am sorry miss, but it is against policy to have him in here, while you answer these questions." He said in almost a fake sweetness, as he looked up from his notebook. "Shall we continue?" he said after a pause.

"Sure…"

"Do you do any drugs?"

"No."

"Do you drink?"

"No."

"Is it possible you could be pregnant."

"What kind of person do you take me for?" Kokoro was growing impatient and you could now hear it in her voice.

"Well guess that is enough for right now." The doctor said as he shut his notebook and stood up.

"Is everything ok?" Kippei asked as soon as the doctor had left.

"Perfect, everything is just perfect." Kokoro replied in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, hey he's gone now." Kippei said before he bent down and kissed her gently on her forehead. "If everything is ok, you can leave tomorrow morning."

"Good, I can not wait to get out of here." Kokoro want the feeding tube gone, more then anything else.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kokoro, is it okay if I stay with you for a while,…I do not really feel comfortable leaving you alone right not. You know in cause something bad happens again."

"Um, yeah, that would be fine."

--

The next morning, Kokoro was released, form the hospital, after agreeing to stop by after school the following week and that she would not return to class until Monday.

"Hey lets stop by the store, I think they are having their Wednesday special."

"Okay." Kokoro replied weakly.

Once inside the store, Kippei proceeded to collect all of the essentials, Kokoro simply followed Kippei through the aisles.

"Is there anything special you want?" Kippei asked as they were heading to the cash register.

Kokoro simply shook her no.

--

It was a quiet walk to Kokoro's apartment. Once they arrived, Kippei had Kokoro go lie down, while he put everything away.

--

"Kokoro, I am going to run home really quickly, and get some of my stuff, okay?" Kippei called from the kitchen.

"Okay."

"I made you some lunch." He said as he walked into the bedroom with a tray of food.

"Thanks." Kokoro mumbled as he set the tray on her lap, after she had sat up. Kokoro stared down at the food, as she felt her stomach turn.

"Well, I will be back in a bit." Kippei said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Okay."

Once Kokoro heard the front door shut, she crawled out of bed and dumped the tray of food into the trashcan and then covered it up with a few paper towels. Kokoro felt a little guilty, for throwing away the lunch Kippei had made for her, but the whole time she was in the hospital they had been pumping food into her.

--

End Chapter Two

--

Please do not hate me for doing this to Kokoro, I promise everything will work out in the end.

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	3. A Whisper From Sis

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter Three: A Whisper from Sis 

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. The characters belong to our loved, Yoko Maki. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

"Kokoro, you're starting to look really thin again." Kippei said Monday morning, as they got ready for school.

"…" Kokoro, did not know how to answer him.

--

The two finish getting ready for school in silence. Kippei wanted to say something about it, but he knew he should not push it…

--

"Kokoro!" Aki screamed, as Kippei and Kokoro entered the front gate, Mai was standing by Aki's side, she was relieved to see Kokoro. Aki dropped her bag and ran to give Kokoro a hug, before turning to Kippei, while still hugging Kokoro. "Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I have been staying with Kokoro."

"What about your cousin?" Mai asked as she picked up Aki's bag and approached the group.

"Yuzuyu…" Kippei for the first time, since Kokoro had been put in the hospital thought of her. "… My sister has been taking care of her."

Kokoro had forgot about Kippei caring for Yuzu, and suddenly felt extremely guilty.

The bell rang, and signaled five minutes till the start of class.

"We better get going before we are late." Mai said as she handed Aki her bag, before turning and walking away.

"Wait for me!" Aki cried after her.

--

The day went by rather quickly, much to Kokoro's distaste.

"Kokoro, you ready?" Kippei asked as he picked up his bag, they were the only two left in the room.

"…"

"Kokoro?" Kippei said as he approached her desk.

"…" Kokoro was crying.

"Kokoro, what's wrong?" Kippei asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing."

--

The two left school, Kokoro had simply told Kippei that she was just feel bad again. When they got back to her apartment, she went into the bedroom and lied down.

She fell into a fitful sleep, one of those ones where you wake up more tired, then you were before you fell asleep.

--

Kippei woke her up a couple hours later, when it was time for dinner.

--

"You feeling any better?" Kippei asked as he watched Kokoro push her food around her plate.

"Not really."

"Maybe you should stay home tomorrow."

"…" Kokoro looked up form her plate.

"It does not do you any good, if you do not feel well and you are in class."

"I guess you are right." Kokoro relied quietly, as she turned back to staring at her plate.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kippei watch Kokoro for a few minutes, before he decided to say something else. "You do not have to eat it, if you do not want it."

"What are you talking about."

"Please do not pretend, to be eating, when you are not."

"Kippei."

"Kokoro, you are thinner now then you were before you went into the hospital."

Kokoro looked down at her plate, she could not look at Kippei, he was upset with her and she knew it.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kippei jumped up from the table, de did not like being angry at Kokoro, but he did not know what else to do. Kippei hurried over to the door and unlocked it, but before he could open the door all the way…

"KIPPEI!" Yuzuyu screamed and jumped on Kippei, throwing him off balance, so that he stumbled to the floor.

"Hi Yuzuyu." Kippei cried as soon as he figured out who had sent him to the floor. "Hi Sis." Kippei said as she pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped in.

"…" Sis said nothing to her younger brother, she shut the door behind herself and walked over to the bar and set her purse down.

"Kippei, Kippei, Kippei." Yuzuyu began to chant.

"Yuzuyu, please quiet down sweetie." Sis cut in. "I do not think Kokoro is feeling well yet."

"Sorry." Yuzuyu apologized and climbed off of Kippei.

"Yuzu, would you like a popsicle?" Kokoro said sweetly as she placed the last of the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Yes!" The small girl cried out, as she ran over to the now open freezer, as Kokoro pulled out a box.

"What flavour would you like? We have cherry, strawberry, grape and orange."

"Strawberry!"

"What do you say to Kokoro-chan, Yuzuyu?" Sis asked her, as Kokoro opened a strawberry popsicle, after placing the box back into the freezer."

"Thank you, Kokoro-chan." She cried as she took the popsicle from the older girl.

"Your welcome…Would anyone else like one?" Kokoro asked forgetting to ask before putting them away.

"No thanks."

"Maybe later." Kippei said as he got up from the floor.

--

The four sat around in Kokoro's living room, the three talked, while they watched Yuzuyu colour. They talked into the night, but Kippei and his sister dominated most of the conversation.

--

Yuzuyu yawned for about the third time, before Kokoro snapped out of her dase.

"Yuzuyu, you wanna go lay down with me?" Kokoro asked sweetly.

"But what about big brother Kippei?"

"He can finish talking, okay?"

"Okay."

Yuzuyu reached up and grabbed Kokoro's hand as the town headed off for the bedroom. Kokoro was glad to get away, she was exhausted, but did not want to be rude to Kippei's sister and go to bed.

Kokoro quickly tucked the small child into the bed, before she layed down on top of the blankets, not bothering to change. Within minutes the two were fast asleep, and were unable to hear the whispering that was taking place in the next room.

"Kippei, you need to get her help." Sis whispered. "She looks worse now, then she did that night in the hospital, when I brought your things."

"I know. I know." The younger boy said as he shook his head. "I am going to talk to her tomorrow."

--

End Chapter Three

--

If anyone knows what Kippei's sisters first name is that would be a great help…

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	4. In the Shower

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter Four: In the Shower

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

Sometime after Kokoro had fallen asleep, Yuzuyu and Kippei's sister had left, and Kippei had moved har under the blankets.

Kippei did not sleep at all that night, he sat in the bedroom window seat thinking about what Sis had said, her words echoed through his head.

"_She could be placed in the hospital again or worse."_

Kippei sighed. He knew that his sister was right.

"_Kippei, she is slowly killing herself."_

Kippei felt terrible, he had been living with her, he should be taking better care of her. He turned and watched over Kokoro as she slept, but soon she began to throw a fit in her sleep. After being in the fit for a few minutes she woke up quickly and sat up in the process.

She turned to face Kippei. "Kippei, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

The two sat in an awkward silence until the alarm clock went off about ten minutes later. Kippei let it ring for a moment before getting up and walking over to the nightstand, turning off the alarm.

"Kokoro…"

"…" Kokoro turned and faced him.

"Lets go out and do something today."

"But what about class."

"We can skip…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay." Kokoro said quietly. Before she began to climb out of bed. "I guess I will go get ready."

"Kokoro…" Kippei reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"…"

"Please…"

"Kippei…"

"Please…"

"…"

"Please do not just walk away like nothing is wrong."

"Kippei, what do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about." Kippei was trying to keep his temper down, but he could not any longer.

"Kippei…"

Kippei pushed Kokoro down on the bed and climbed on the bed, so that he was on top of her, supporting his weight with his knees and hands.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Kippei looked hurt.

"Kippei, I do not understand."

Kippei pulled Kokoro's button up school shirt open. He stared down at her, and her pale skin, below her light pink bra, her rib cage was now sticking out quiet a bit. Kippei let his hands trace over her ribs. He then quickly pulled himself off of Kokoro and quickly left the room, leaving her lying on the bed.

A moment later, Kokoro sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She gently stood up and headed for the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom.

--

Kippei stood in the kitchen leaning against the island cursing to himself, as he heard the water turning on in the bathroom. He was not sure whether he should stay angry with Kokoro or whether he should go apologize.

--

Kokoro stood in the tub letting the water from the showerhead hit her gently in the back. She was upset, upset with herself; she was upset for hurting Kippei. Kokoro began to look around the tub; her eyes fell on her disposable razor that was sitting on a small ledge.

'That's it I must punish myself.' Kokoro thought as she picked it up. Using her long nails she broke the pink casing away leaving two silver razor blades in her hand.

--

After a few minutes Kippei decided to go talk to Kokoro, he pushed himself away from the island, and headed off towards the bedroom.

--

Kokoro held the small blade between her index finger and her thumb. She stared down at the bland for a moment, after taking a deep breath Kokoro moved the blade, to her wrist quickly.

--

Kippei took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

--

Kokoro gave out a gasp as the blade glided through her flesh. It took a second for the blood to come, but when it came, Kokoro could not resist, she replaced the blade to her wrist again.

--

Kippei stepped in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him so all the warm air would not escape. Once inside Kippei turned to face the tub, through the white shower curtain he could see Kokoro moving the blade through the thin skin on her wrist.

Hoping that what he was seeing was untrue, Kippei quickly pulled back the shower curtain, staring at Kokoro in disbelief.

"Its not what you think." Kokoro said quickly.

"No, no, it is exactly what I think…"

"Kippei…"

"Why? How could you? I don't believe this…" Kippei was at a loss of words, he did not what to say to her. He really just wanted what he was seeing, not to be true.

--

Kippei simply left the bathroom; Kokoro shut the water off, after rinsing the blood away. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, before she left the bathroom in search of Kippei.

She found him sitting on the window seat in the bedroom. He did not turn to acknowledge her when she approached him; he just stared out the window.

"Kippei…" Kokoro said slightly unsure of herself as she reached out and placed her hand gently on this shoulder.

Kippei turned without saying anything, and stared at her new wounds, they were beginning to bleed again.

"You're bleeding again…" Kippei said as he got up fro the window seat. He disappeared into the bathroom, only to return a moment later with white gauze, medical tape, and a towel.

He sat Kokoro down on the window seat as he took her wrist in the hand. He gently wiped away the blood with the towel, before he wrapped her wrist with the white gauze and secured it with the medical tape.

--

End Chapter Four

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	5. Never Came Home

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter Five: Never Came Home

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

The rest of the day was quiet, the two ended up staying home. Kippei has said that he did not feel like going anywhere, and Kokoro did not want to argue with him. Kippei kept to himself, it wasn't till that evening that he said anything to her.

"I am going to see Yuzuyu, be back later." Kippei said as he walked out the door, not even waiting for a response from Kokoro.

Kokoro felt hurt, she began to think, 'this is the end of Kippei and I isn't?' These sort of thoughts began to make her even more upset and depressed.

--

Kippei never came home, Kokoro stayed up the whole night waiting for him, but he never came.

--

Kokoro skipped classes the next day, incase he came back, but he did not. As the minutes went by she began to feel worse and worse, she wanted to feel numb.

--

End Chapter Five

--

Sorry guys this is a short chapter and it took me forever to post. I lost my notebook when I was moving my room, but I have it now so it is okay.

This chapter is not really important, I just really need to show that Kippei is gone right now, and that time is passing.

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	6. A Mini Skirt, A TankTop, and A Pair of

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter Six: A Mini Skirt, a Tank-top, and a Pair of Heels

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

The afternoon came and went, Kokoro laid on the couch the whole day, waiting to hear the front door be unlocked and pushed open, but it never came.

--

Finally around eleven Kokoro could not stand being in her apartment any more, 'she need to escape but where,' she thought quickly.

Suddenly she got an idea, she jumped off the couch and disappeared into her bedroom.

--

After a few minutes of looking through her closet and digging through her drawers, Kokoro produced a small black mini skirt, a green tank top, and a pair of black heels. They were no the kind of heels you would wear to a funeral, but more the kind that a strip dancer would wear, with the large chunky heel and thick straps.

--

Kokoro changed quickly and then headed into the bathroom to put on some make-up. Once she was done she quickly brushed her long hair out, and decided to just let it hang free.

After examining herself in the bathroom mirror for a moment, she quickly left the bathroom turning off the light as she went. She walked quickly over to her nightstand, pulling the bottom drawer all the way off its tracking. She set the drawer on the floor, before she turned back to the nightstand, under where the drawer had been sat a white ID card and some money. Kokoro quickly grabbed them and slide them into her pocket, along with her cell phone, before replacing the drawer.

--

She left the apartment in a hurry; she was almost running through the small suburb, to get to the only subway station.

--

Kokoro quickly got on an almost deserted train; the only other person was a homeless man asleep in the corner.

--

After about a twenty minute trip the train pulled into the station, Kokoro rushed off and headed out of the station.

--

The streets above were crowded for how late it was, but then again they were the late crowd. Kokoro made her way through the crowds before stopping in front of a brick building. She then headed down a flight of stairs, stopping in front of an overly muscular man that was blocking the door.

"I need some ID, miss." He said in his burly voice.

Kokoro did not respond, she just handed over the fake ID.

"So, your twenty-two?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Kokoro did not want to be having this conversation, especially with so steroid taking guy. All she really wanted was for him to give her back the ID and leave her alone.

"Well ya see, I am only twenty-fou…"

Kokoro quickly cut the guy off, "Not interested."

"But come on, baby, give me a chance."

"One I am not, nor will I ever be your baby, and I already said…"

The large man grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the wall roughly, before pulling out a knife. Kokoro tried to fight back but was too weak, he took the knife and cut above her left eye.

Kokoro cried out in pain.

"Then I will just force it out of ya."

Kokoro was now trying even harder to fight back, but it did little good.

All of a sudden she fell to the ground, she looked up to see a thin, yet muscular guy, who did not appear to be much older then her.

"You little son of a bitch." The doorman cried as he touched his now swelling cheek, before swinging at the other guy. The guy ducked, so that he hit the wall.

"You okay?" The guy asked as he bent down so that he was almost the same height as Kokoro.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Kokoro replied as she picked up her fake ID off the ground and stood up.

"Its not a big deal, but you really know someone like you should not be wandering around by yourself."

The large man had finish grumbling and come after Kokoro's rescuer again. Kokoro hurried into the building, for help in stopping the fight.

--

Two bartenders broke up the fight; while another, a college girl or so she appeared, with a lot of piercing, cleaned the cut above her left eye.

"God that's the third time this month."

"The third time?"

"Yeah it is only the 15th and he has already been in three fights this month. I told the boss not to hire him, that he would only make trouble."

"Ow!" Kokoro pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, hun, almost done."

The bartender finished up a moment later. "All done."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey I'm Kimiko, you; can call me Kimmy though. 'll fix ya up with anything ya want tonight k?"

"Okay, I'm Kokoro, by the way."

"Oh what a cute name."

"Thanks."

"Well, I gotta get back to work, but I will catch ya later." Kimmy said as she packed up the first aid kit.

"Okay. I'll see ya."

--

Kokoro headed out on to the dance floor, she loved to dance, the music just seemed to flow through her body. Eyes followed her, but she was use to it, cause of her bleached hair, it was like a magnet for eyes.

--

"Hey, mind if I join you." Kokoro turned away from the bar to see the guy from earlier.

"Why not?"

"Thanks, I am Karou by the way."

"I am Kokoro."

"Kokoro, huh?"

"Can I get ya something?" Kimmy asked Karou before anything else could be said.

"Yeah can I get a shot of vodka?"

"Sure, be right back."

"Okay."

--

Kimmy came back a moment later and gave Karou his shot and Kokoro and Karou finished their drinks in silence.

--

"Hey ya wanna dance?" Karou was standing with his hand out for Kokoro.

"Sure."

Karou lead Kokoro out into the middle of the dance floor. Much to Kokoro's surprise Karou and her body molded perfectly, they had perfect timing. Kokoro loved every minute of it, their bodies so close, his warm breath on the back of her neck, the alcohol, the loud music and bright lights.

--

After a few more rounds of drinks and of course some more dancing, Kokoro knew that she should be leaving, it was almost 0430.

--

"Karoooouuuu, I-i reallllyyyy sho-sho-uld ggeeet go-go-ing, I-i havvvve cl-classsss to-to-day." Kokoro knew she had too much to drink and she would be lucky if she made it home.

"Okay, but let me walk you home, you'll never make it on your own."

Kokoro could not disagree. "O-ttaayyy, b-b-but le-let mmme goooo te-tell Kim-mmy I-I'mmm lea-leav-leaving."

--

The two left the club and headed out to the streets above.

--

End Chapter Six

--

Sorry guys about the last chapter and sorry, this chapter took so long, but I was going to post it in two parts but then I thought better of it…

Kokoro is the kindergartener way of saying love

04304:30 am for those of you who do not know military time…

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	7. Blueberry Muffins

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter Six: Blueberry Muffins

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

Kokoro was able to the station with only a little of Karou's help.

--

Shortly after the two boarded the empty train, Kokoro began to crawl on top of Karou's lap.

"Karou…"

"Kokoro…no stop your drunk…"

"But I want Karou." Kokoro mumbled and tried to keep advancing.

"Not now, Kokoro…" Karou pushed Kokoro off of his lap, just before the train pulled into her station. Karou pulled Kokoro up and rushed her off the train.

--

After stumbling through the small suburb, they made it to her apartment building.

--

As Karou was trying to unlock her door, Kokoro was hanging off of him, trying to pull his shirt off. Karou pushed her away so that he could open the door.

He helped Kokoro off the floor and through the door. He was relieved that she lived alone, so that he would not have to explain to her father why he is bringing his daughter home drunk and with a cut over her eye, not to mention the bruises that would be forming from being thrown into the wall. Yet at the same time he was nervous, Kokoro was becoming wanting.

--

Karou half carried Kokoro into her room, he laid her down on the bed, before he sat down on the edge. He was debating whether he should stay and make sure she is ok, or whether he should just leave.

Before Karou could thing about it anymore, Kokoro was sitting on top of him, and began to gently grind into him.

"Karou…I want Karou."

"No…no you don't…Kokoro your dru…" Before Karou could finish Kokoro ground into him again and he had to fight back a moan.

"Karou…"

Karou knew he was trapped, he could feel himself growing hard, he could not deny Kokoro nor himself.

"Kokoro is this what you want?"

Kokoro nodded her head before leaning in and kissing Karou.

Karou begged for entrance into her mouth, as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

Kokoro let out a small moan and Karou took that as a chance to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

As the kiss became more intense Kokoro began to ground into Karou again.

Karou was beginning to grow restless; he broke the kiss, and ripped off her shirt, tossing it aside, as he rolled over, pushing Kokoro on the bed beneath him. During this process he had unclipped her bra, he was now feverishly pulling it off, and tossed it aside.

Kokoro pulled Karou's shirt off and tossed it aside in one swift motion.

Karou grew even harder at the sight of her half naked body.

Kokoro let her hands wander down his muscular chest, till they reached where his jeans hung on his hips. She paused as he had stopped fondling her breasts, and began sucking on her now hardened nipples, Kokoro then proceed to undo his pants.

Karou did not stop using his tongue to play with Kokoro as he undid her pants. He looked up and kissed Kokoro on the lips, and then proceeded to kiss his way down her neck, to the valley between her breasts, and then he kissed each of her exposed ribs, before kissing his way down her stomach. He paused to pull her pants down; he then proceeded by kissing her hip bones that were now sticking out rather sharply.

Karou then returned to her lips as he slide his fingers into her underwear playing in her wetness. Kokoro moaned and all Karou could think about was slamming into her. He ripped off her underwear, before climbing off the bed, despite the cry for Kokoro.

Karou found his pants on the floor; he pulled out his wallet out from one of the back pockets.

"Karou…Wha…"

"I am getting this." Karou held up a small package that he had pulled out of his wallet. "Are you ready?"

Kokoro shook her head yes.

Karou ripped the package open and pulled the condom on, after letting his boxers fall to the ground.

Karou climbed back on the bed, and positioned himself at her entrance. He quickly took a deep breath and slammed his manhood into her.

Kokoro gave out a sharp cry of pain, but the pain subsided, until he rammed into her again, but this time he had hit her sweet spot, making her moan in pleasure.

--

Kippei stood outside the door trying to decide if he should knock or just let himself in with his key.

He decided that since it was so early, he would let himself in, and surprise Kokoro with the blueberry muffins that he had made the night before.

--

"Oh Karou." Kokoro moaned.

--

Kipper walked into the kitchen setting his keys on the island, before heading to the bedroom.

"Harder, Karou, harder." Hearing this Kippei stood at the door in disbelief. Kippei slowly reached for the door handle, hoping it was all a big misunderstanding. He slowly pushed the door open.

Much to Kippei's horror it was true, Kokoro was lying naked on the bed with Karou inside of her.

--

Karou pulled his length out of Kokoro quickly and climbed off the bed.

--

Once Karou had climbed off of her, she could see Kippei in the doorway.

--

It took Kippei a minute to realize what he had seen, and he had dropped the bag of muffins.

--

"Kippei…it's not wh…"

"Don't even start Kokoro."

--

Karou had dressed, and decided it was probably best if he left , had let Kokoro and her boyfriend sort this out, plus he had to get to class soon.

--

"Kippei…"

"Where are you going?" Kippei turned and addressed Karou in an angry tone.

"Dude, its not my fight, its hers. Plus I have class."

"Kippei let him go, its my fault."

"Hell with it I am leaving." Kippei said as he turned and stormed out of the apartment.

--

"Oh my god what have I done?" Kokoro asked once Karou had left, as she pulled her knees into her chest as she started to cry.

--

End Chapter Seven

--

Here you go guys, sorry it took so long for me to get this up.

Please tell me what you think.

--

Au revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	8. Weapon of Choice

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature 

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter Three: Weapon of Choice

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

Sirens blared down the street, as an ambulance, rushed to the hospital.

--

As the ambulance pulled into the hospital there was a great commotion, doctors and nurses were rushing out to help the medics.

"What are the stats?" A doctor asked one of the medics.

"21 or 17 year old girl, my bet is on 17…"

"Or?"

"We found two ids in her apartment." The medic pulled a clear plastic bag out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the doctor.

"Live alone?"

"Did not look like it, maybe she lives with a boyfriend, or a fiancée. But she was alone when we found her."

"Drugs? Alcohol?" The doctor asked as she was wheeled into a private ER room. "Get her on an IV." He told a nurse.

"Not that we can tell, maybe alcohol…"

"Let's get a gown on her." The doctor said to another nurse, after lifting up the blanket that covered her naked body. "Was she raped?"

"Not that we can tell, there was physical contact, but it does not seem like it was forced entry."

"Who found her?"

"A neighbor, said she heard a commotion and went to cheque on her. Said that no one answered when she knocked and the door was unlocked, so she let herself in and found her laying on the kitchen floor."

"Okay, thanks." The said as he began to walk away from the medic.

"Her mobile phone is in the bag along with a planner that was found sitting open on the table."

"Planner say anything important?"

"Only that her father is out of town and that Kippei and her have a date tomorrow."

"I am going to guess Kippei is the guy we need to talk to then." The doctor turned to a nurse that was standing to his left. "Cheque her phone for this guys number and get him here asap, got it?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?" The doctor asked the medic.

"Yeah, here…" The medic pulled another bag out of his jacket.

"What is it?"

"Her weapon of choice." And with that the medic turned and walked out of the ER.

"Doctor, I have the number."

"Good, I want to talk to him, get him on the phone."

--

"Hello?" Kippei answered his phone.

"Hello is this Kippei?"

"Yes…Who is this?"

"Oh sorry, I am Doctor Hisoka Kurosaki. I have a patient here and I was hoping that you could help provide contact information for her parents."

"I am sorry, but I do not know what you are talking about."

"Do you know a Kokoro Tokunaga?"

"Oh my god."

"Sir…Sir…Are you still there sir?"

"I'm on my way." Kippei hung up, and took off running towards the hospital.

--

"Where is she?" Kippei demanded as he rushed into the lobby of the hospital.

"Sir, who are you looking for?" A friendly nurse asked.

"Kokoro Tokunaga"

"She is being transferred to room 563, that is on the fifth floor, the elevator is down that hall on your left." The nurse pointed down a long hallway to her left.

"Thanks." With that Kippei took off running again.

--

Kippei raced into her room, there were doctors and nurses surrounding her bed.

Before Kippei could reach the bed, a nurse spun around quickly and led Kippei out of the room.

--

"Are you Kippei?"

"Yes."

"Can I get a last name with that?"

"Katakura."

"Okay, What is your relationship with Ms. Tokunaga?"

"I am her boyfriend, why?"

"We are currently unable to reach her father, and we were hoping that you could assist us in answering a few questions."

"Okay, but can't you just ask her?"

"She is…"

"Oh my god no."

"I am sorry sir."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She should make a full recovery, but we believe that there is a mental problem that made this happen."

"Oh no, this can not be happening. Can I please see her."

"Of course, but would you mind answering a few questions while the doctors finish up?"

"I guess so."

"Does she live alone?"

"Yes."

"How old is she?"

"17."

"Does she drink often?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess that means no, is she suicidal?"

"No! What the hell is this?" Kippei was angry now. "I want to see her now!"

--

End Chapter Eight

--

Sorry for the delay in posting this, I had a robotics competition and was unable to post when I was away. I have also had computer problems, including the screen of my laptop being broken in half, so it makes using it very difficult.

--

I hope to post again soon, but I am not sure how soon that will be, cause I am currently on Spring Break, and I am not exactly sure what I am doing for Break.

--

Happy Easter Everyone.

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	9. A Promise To Sis

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature 

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter Nine: A Promise to Sis

--

Kippei is spending so much time taking care of Yuzu, lately, Kokoro is feeling a bit neglected, how long can she hold out

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

Kokoro was released from the hospital less then a month later. With her release she was required to see a physiatrist, and was had to have a cheque up every week to monitor her weight and mental health. 

Two days before her release she was finally considered stable, but was pushing it.

--

"What do you think about moving in with my parents?" Kippei asked as he was fixing dinner.

"…" Kokoro did not respond, she sat at the island and stared down at her hands.

"It's okay if you don't want to…"

"…"

"Kokoro, please say something, say anything…" Kippei set the knife down and turned to face her. "You have not said anything since you were placed in the hospital a month ago…"

"…"

"Kokoro, if you think I am still upset about Karou, you are greatly mistaken."

"…"

"Look, I know you are upset, but all I want to do is help you, that is what everybody wants."

'Your wrong.' Kokoro thought.

"Kokoro I can not handle this, I am trying to be strong, but I am not sure how much longer I can last."

"…"

"I need to hear your voice, I need to see life in your body, right now the only thing that is there is an empty body."

"…"

"What happened to the Kokoro that I love?" The one that I shared a hotel room with, in Okinawa."

--

"Hi mum, is Sis home?"

"Yeah, I think she just got out of the shower."

"Great can I talk to her?"

"Sure thing."

--

"Hello?"

"Hey Sis, can you talk for a minute?"

"Ya, hang on a sec."

"Okay."

"Okay I am back." Sis said a moment later. "Whats wrong Kippei?"

"Its Kokoro."

"Oh."

"She is not getting any better."

"Has she said anything yet?"

"No, not a word."

"Have you tired talking to her about it?"

"Yah, I tired this afternoon, she didn't do anything, but stare back at me with empty eyes."

"Kippei, maybe this is getting out of your hands."

"I know but I have to do something for her, I can not stand seeing her like this…It is killing me."

"Kippei, I am coming over tomorrow."

"Okay, what time?"

"Well I have work, so sometime after that."

"Have you gotten her to go to class yet?"

"No, not yet, I am going to take her tomorrow though."

"Okay, maybe that will help, have any of her friends been by?"

"No. They have called a lot, but never stopped by, but that is because I keep telling them that we will be back in school the next day."

"Kippei, will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That if this gets out of hand, you will step aside and let a professional come in to take care of her."

"Sis that won't happen."

"Kippei…just promise me."

"Sis…"

"Promise me…"

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I promise that if Kokoro's condition gets out of hand I will step aside and let a professional come in and take care of her."

"Thank you."

"I've got to go, I think I woke Kokoro up."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bring Yuzuyu with you, that might help."

"I will, goodnight."

"Night."

--

With that Kippei hung up the phone and went to go into the bedroom. As he reached the bedroom door he saw Kokoro looking at him from behind the door that was cracked open.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"…"

"Sis and Yuzuyu are coming by tomorrow evening."

"…"

Kippei let out a sigh, talking to himself was getting old, very quickly.

"Are you already for classes, tomorrow?"

"…"

"Well, we better get some sleep…"

"…"

"Are you coming to bed?" Kippei asked as he walked past Kokoro into the bedroom.

"…"

--

End Chapter Nine

--

Okinawa is where Kippei and Kokoro slept together on their class trip in books five and six.

--

Sorry guys this chapter is short, mostly dialogue to set the stage for next chapter.

--

Happy St. Patrick's Day Everybody! And Happy Easter if I do not post again till after.

--

Please leave me a comment about how you think the story is going.

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	10. A Locked Door

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature 

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter Ten: A Locked Door

--

Kippei is spending so much time taking care of Yuzu, lately, Kokoro is feeling a bit neglected, how long can she hold out

--

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

--

Sure enough, as soon as Sis got off from work, she was ringing the doorbell at Kokoro's apartment, with Yuzuyu on her hip.

--

"Can you get that? I am a little busy right now." Kippei cried from the other room.

"…" Kokoro got up and answered the door, without a word.

"Kokoro-chan!" Yuzuyu cried when Kokoro opened the door. Kokoro stepped back and let the two in and then shut the door behind them.

"Kippei, where are you?" Sis cried from the entryway.

"Coming…" Kippei said as he came into the family room.

"Big brother Kippei!" Yuzuyu cried as Sis set her down on the floor.

"Hey, Yuzuyu, come give me a hug." Yuzuyu quickly ran over and hugged Kippei as tight as she could manage.

"Yuzu, you wanna do us a favour?" Sis asked sweetly.

"Yes!"

"How about you and Kokoro go play in a different room, so Kippei and I can talk?"

"Yes!"

Kippei looked up at Kokoro her expression still had not changed, it still seemed lifeless.

"Kokoro-chan, can we play with Mr. Bear?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kokoro-chan…"

"I am sure Kokoro would love to play with Mr. Bear." Sis cut in.

"Hooray!" Yuzu cried as she reached up and held Kokoro's hand with her empty one, before the two disappeared into the bedroom.

--

"Kippei…"

"I know…"

"Kippei, you should prob…"

"I know, I just…I just want to give her a little more time to…more time to fix it…"

"I know, but, Kippei, it is in her best interest to get her help…"

"I know…I know…"

--

"Kokoro-chan…"

"…" 

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What's wrong with Kokoro-chan?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kokoro-chan…what's wrong?"

"…"

"You know big brother Kippei is upset, cause something is wrong with Kokoro-chan…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It makes big brother Kippei sad, that Kokoro will not talk…"

"…" Kokoro was now looking up at the five-year-old.

"Why won't Kokoro-chan talk to anyone?"

"…" Kokoro did not have an answer.

"…"

"…" Kokoro began to cry.

"Oh no Kokoro-chan, please don't cry…"

"…"

"I did not mean to make you cry…"

"Yuzuyu, what's going on in there?" Sis asked as she and Kippei approached the bedroom door.

"No-nothing!" Yuzu cried and tried to stand in front of the door, after she quickly locked it.

"Yuzu, open the door right now…" Kippei told her in a fatherly tone.

"N-no bi-big bro-brother-er Kip-kippei-ei c-can n-ot co-me-e in-in!" Yuzuyu began to cry because she knew that Kippei would be upset with her.

"Yuzu, please open the door we would like to come in." Sis said sweetly.

"N-no y-you wi-will be-e ma-d at-t Yu-zu."

"Yuzuyu, what is going on in there? Open the door right this second!" Kippei was now getting worried, he had images of what Kokoro could be doing to herself, flash through his mind.

"…"

"Yuzuyu, you have till the count of three or I am going to break this door down! Do you hear me?"

"N-no Ki-Kipp-ei!"

"One!"

"Pl-lea-se Ki-Kip-pei!"

"Two!"

"Kip-pe-ei No!"

"Three!"

"N-no!"

"Here I come!"

"N-no Ki-pe-pei I-I wi-ll op-op-en-n th-the d-do-door!" Yuzuyu slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open to see Kippei and Sis standing right there.

--

End Chapter 10

--

Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! I hope I will have the next chapter up quickly.

--

Happy Easter!

--

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling


	11. Go Back to that Night

Aishiteruze Baby

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Chapter Eleven: Go Back to that Night

Kippei is spending so much time taking care of Yuzu, lately, Kokoro is feeling a bit neglected, how long can she hold out

Note: I do not own the characters from Baby, I am just a fan. This fan fiction is based only on the manga, sorry for all of you who watched the anime. I love to hear what you have to say, but please do not be too harsh. This fan fiction is for mature audiences only, it contains, self-inflicted pain, and sexual themes.

Much to Kippei's relief Yuzu opened the door, Sis picked her up from in the door way and placed her on her hip.

"Kippei, Yuzuyu and I will go wait in the other room, okay?" Sis asked as Kippei began to walk into the room.

Kippei did not respond he was too focused on Kokoro, so Sis just left without an answer.

Kokoro was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying. Kippei could not believe what he was seeing; Kokoro was crying, she was crying, which meant that she was alive and that she could get better. Kippei rushed to her side and pulled her off of the floor and on to his lap.

Kokoro continued to cry into Kippei's shirt, leaving tear stains behind, along with smudges of her make-up.

"Shhhh…everythings going to be okay, I promise."

"Ki-ki-kipp-pp-ei…" Kokoro sobbed.

"Kokoro, oh my god, you finally said something…"

Kokoro tried to pull herself together before she began to speak again. "Kippei, I-I lo-love you-ou so-oooo-oo mu-much-ch pl-pl-plea-se-e do-n't-t lea-eave-e me-ee…" Kokoro began to lose herself the more she began to say.

"Everything's gonna be fine, I'm here, I won't leave you. I won't let anything bad happen, I will protect you, with everything I have."

"Re-really?" Kokoro asked as she looked up into Kippei's eyes.

"Of course, I could never leave you." Kippei said sweetly, as Kokoro lost control over her tears again, Kippei pulled her into his chest and let her cry into him and grab his t-shirt in her fists. Kippei gently leaned down and kissed her head, as he whispered, "I love you so much, I only want to see you smile."

Sis had listened in on the conversation, a bit, before she decided that she and Yuzuyu were no longer needed to help out with Kokoro. Sis gently picked Yuzuyu up off the couch and the two left the apartment and headed home.

Once Kokoro had cried all of the tears that she could possibly manage, she looked up into Kippei's caring, loving eyes and saw that he was not angry at her, that he only wanted to love her. Kokoro instantly felt guilt over come her, guilt for staining his shirt with her tears and make-up, guilt for being silent for so long, guilt for causing Kippei to worry, guilt for making Kippei take care of her, guilt for that night at the club, and most of all guilt for the night she had spent with Karou. Kokoro wanted to pull herself away from Kippei, she felt that she could no longer be close to him, she did not want to make him suffer anymore, he was too good for a low life like herself.

Kokoro began to untangle herself from Kippei and stand up. As she went to walk away Kippei reached up and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back. "Kokoro…"

"…" Kokoro began to cry again, this time she could not figure out where the tears were coming from, she thought that she was out of tears, that she had put all of them into Kippei's shirt.

"Kokoro, what's wrong?" Kippei stood up and turned Kokoro around to face him, she hung her head in shame and would not look at him in the eyes.

"Please forget about me."

"Kokoro, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You are too good for me."

"If anything you are too good for me, Kokoro, I never thought that I would ever have a chance with you. You could have any guy in the school and any guy on the streets, and yet you picked me…"

"Go back to Yuzuyu and your family, I am nothing but trouble for you."

Kippei struck Kokoro across her cheek, she reached up and gently touched her cheek, which was now beginning to sting. "Kokoro, listen to me! I am not better then you, you are not a low life, or nothing but trouble, so what if you messed up, everybody does! I am a screw up too you think that because you and Karou got together for a night makes you a low life, if anything it makes him one, you were drunk and he took advantage of you and you know it! I am a screw up, how many girls did I mess around with, before we started dating? You want me to forget about you, well I can't! I can't because I love you, and that will never change…"

"Kippei…"

"Kokoro, I love you, and I only want you to be happy…"

"Kippei, I love you too, and I am sorry for everything, I never meant for any of it too happen."

"I know, I know." Kippei said as he pulled Kokoro into a tight embrace.

Kokoro broke the embrace slightly, as she went up on her toes to kiss him. "Kippei, can we forget these past couple months and go back to that night in Okinawa?"

"Yes, Kokoro, Yes we can."

End Chapter Eleven

End Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Thank you to everyone who followed my first fan fiction, especially Tori Kay, who was with me from the beginning. Thanks for making my story a success and getting me up on my feet, I love you all. I would also like to that Matt for always being there for me, Victoria for putting up with as a roommate, and my twin Paige for being there for me when no one else was and helping me through the hard times and all my writing blocks. Thanks to Aryawen, Drakenbane, Lil Sasuke, Raianofthe6thSquad, Tori Kay, and sportiegrl for following my story. I would also like to thank Lil Sasuke and Time Force Red for favouriting my story. Thanks so much everybody

Sorry this last chapter took me so long to get up, and sorry it is so short.

This story took lots of twists and turns that I was never expecting… I will post a list of deleted scenes and an epilogue, if it is wanted…

Please leave a comment or feel free to email me with suggestions for future stories and what you thought about this one…

Here is my email-

Au Revoir,

Olivia, Much Like Falling

(I hope to see you guys again soon!)


	12. Sequel

Aishiteruze Baby

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Knives, Tears, and Trashcans

Sequel Information

--

Hey everyone, thank you for your support with this story. I have finally decided to make a sequel for this story after weeks of debating…

Here is the Information for the sequel, I hope to post the first chapter within the rest of this week…

Aishiteruze Baby

Mature

Just Another Cry

Kokoro is pregnant, but is unsure who's child she is having, Kippei's or Karou's. Kokoro is desperately afraid that Kippei will leave her for this…But as time goes by a new breath is taken by someone, while another takes their last breath of air…


End file.
